


I will always be with you

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>diamonds from ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will always be with you

**Author's Note:**

> super-quick, super-useless teeny-tiny drabble. because feelings.

Now, Kaz didn’t know Snake years ago, had only heard the stories of him in the jungle and of the one death that lit up a fire  
Now, Kaz didn’t know The Boss or Snake years ago when he was still fighting a different fight and had not experienced such loss and Snake was prowling through the tangle and mess of the Soviet Union, both eyes still blinking up at the sun. 

Kaz leans heavily on his cane and watches the sun set, watches Snake standing very still with one of the urns in his hands. No one speaks except the wind and the lone seagull gliding through the broken orange sky. Kaz can smell the burning flesh still and thinks it will probably linger until his own death. 

The wind takes the ashes of their fallen soldiers. Snake’s shoulders are stiff but he doesn’t slump down, doesn’t break down. No one speaks.

Kaz didn’t know Snake when he was still Jack and when his life had more than one direction, but Kaz knows him now. Knows the moment when the other soldiers, their new scientists and comrades leave the two in peace and lets Kaz step closer, his cane clanking loudly against the metal surface. Kaz knows the rigid lines of Snake’s shoulders and the rage boiling within. 

"We’ll take it all back," Kaz breaks the silence, his prosthetic fingers remaining curled around his cane, the other one clapping itself around Snake’s shoulder. Betrayal slithers within Kaz, tries its best to defeat loyalty, the sense of comradeship born out of fire and torture, of comrades and their lost Mother Base. Kaz’s mouth stretches into a thin line, his fingers press themselves hard on Snake’s shoulder. 

"Yes." It’s barely audible and maybe it is so that it doesn’t come out as a hiss. Snake is clutching the white urn in his arms, the ashes stuck against his own scarred skin, the rest scattering into the wind. Both men take a deep breath, Kaz leans forward, forehead bumping against Snake’s shoulder. Snake stays still and watches the sun set, the seagull glide through the broken orange sky. In the only eyes that still sees, the sunset looks like fire.


End file.
